This project investigates the effects of maternal intake of drugs of abuse (e.g. morphine, methadone, amphetamines, barbiturates, valium, opiate antagonists) on the growth and behavioral development of their offspring. In addition, subsequent liability of the offspring to the development of dependence and tolerance will be studied.